1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related art of the present technical field, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-18428 is mentioned.
In this Patent Application Publication, it is described that a magnetic member can be surely adhered to a magnetic connecting member by providing an adhesive force securing part for securing an adhesive strength in either or both of the magnetic member and the magnetic connecting member.
In the aforementioned Patent Application Publication, a structure for securing the adhesive strength between a magnetic member (magnet) and a magnetic connecting member (magnetic member) is described. However, in the structure of the Patent Application Publication, an uncured adhesive is likely to remain at the edges of the adhesive surfaces of the magnet and the magnetic member. Accordingly, the uncured adhesive is transferred to finger cots or tweezers, etc., in the handling in and after an adhesion step. Further, the uncured adhesive is transferred again to other parts by handling the parts with the finger cots or tweezers, etc., to which the uncured adhesive has been adhered, thereby causing the parts, etc., to be contaminated.
Thus, an uncured adhesive contaminates various parts via finger cots or tweezers, etc., and hence optical pickups are finally contaminated, thereby sometimes causing the cases where a yield ratio is decreased due to a trouble in optical performance or an appearance defect.
An object of the present invention is to provide an optical pickup in which generation of an uncured adhesive can be reduced.